


BoRdErSz

by Peasizedlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Consensual Kink, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Love, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Scat, Urination, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasizedlou/pseuds/Peasizedlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have discovered newly found kinks that they love and embraced throughout their alone time. </p><p>Or </p><p>The scat-foot-urine-fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	BoRdErSz

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mind of Mine by ZAYN
> 
> this is obviously fictional and it's just a joke, I know people do actually have these kinks and I'm not disrespecting them, people can do whatever they want in their free time, who am I to judge? But obviously, do not read if you do not condone homosexual afflictions (don't see why you would), if you are disturbed by the thought of feet, shit, urine and enjoyment from these things. 
> 
> Thanks!

"Please Louis need it" Harry whimpered below Louis arsecrack. Louis let out a little pump so delicate and smelly that Harry found himself engrossed in, sniffing his lovers pink puffy hole.  
"Mmm fuck babe yes, smells so good" Louis was mewling from on top of Harry embarrassed a great deal.   
"Come one dove, one more for me? Give me a nice hot big pump, want your smell bad dove"   
Harry said while dragging his tongue in big licks over Louis' hairless rim, occasionally nibbling the area and making his tongue breach the entrance.   
"I can-n't Daddy" Louis cried, but Harry knew he could, he just needed to understand that there is no need to be embarrassed.   
"Mmm baby open up your Pretty smelly Pussy and pump for me"   
After hearing that, Louis immediately tried his hardest to push against his arsehole and toot, but what came out was much better. A little tiny cute smelly poo, it looked adorable peeking out to say hello from Louis' now brown hole.   
"Yum, baby, love how little it is, just like you. Your pussy is so small dove" Harry muttered licking the tip of the poo from Louis' breaching rim repeatedly getting the smelly poo on his tongue.   
"Mmm love you making a mess like this, might give you some laxatives later dove" Harry said still lapping up the peeking beautiful poo out of Louis' pink puffy swollen hole.   
"Daddy I'm ready" Louis said, Harry has never been more excited. The tiny shit started peaking more and more and Harry kept swallowing it and chewing on it and rubbing his tongue inside Louis' smelly walls. With Harry's tongue still in his hole Louis produced a loud wet fart that has pieces of tiny poo particles on Harry's tongue. Louis felt bad for not giving Harry any intermediate pleasure so he got his foot and started to rub his big toe on Harry's hole, Harry's hole was also hairless but wasn't a pretty pink colour like Louis', it was just the same colour as his skin. Harry was moaning now moving his face away from Louis' arse and quickly using the mouthwash by his bedside table to make sure Louis doesn't doesn't become uncomfortable with tasting himself. Louis loves it when Harry thinks considerately about him in and out the bedroom. Louis keeps massaging his big toe on Harry's rim almost breaching in the surface but not quite yet, teasing Harry deliciously.   
"Don't tease dove" Harry mumbled repeatedly as Louis was rubbilothe heel of his foot over Harry's perineum just gentle applying more and more pressure over where Harry's prostate is underneath his milky soft skin. Louis got his other foot and moved it so it was pressing on Harry's bladder really hard knowing Harry liked the pain. Continuous pressing on the bladder eventually lead to Harry peeing himself and thus making him come untouched, shooting his white ribbons all over Louis' foot. It was euphoric and he was in a relaxing state. There was semen on Louis' sole, in between his toes and near the ankle and Harry starting by sucking each of his toes into his mouth, coating them with his saliva; removing his delectable baby juice from Louis' sweaty foot. Louis was starting to get really hard, like next level hard seeing his boyfriend who just came from pressure on his bladder and a foot rub on his rim eating his own Come of his toes. So he started to foot fuck Harry's mouth, his mouth was so big he could almost fit his heel in his mouth. Harry was choking on air but kept Louis' foot in place loving the feeling of Louis cute foot in his mouth, it tasted so good aswell. Louis came a few minutes later all over Harry's pelvis and Louis quickly made do of licking it up seductively and Harry would have became hard again if he didn't come just a few minutes ago.   
"Baby, that was so much fun, love when we can do stuff like this" Louis said pulling his foot out of his lovers mouth once he'd come down from his high.   
"Love you" Harry croaked, voice rough and sore from the abuse on it, but everybody knew Harry loved it, so so much.   
"Mmm maybe next time we can get a double sided dildo and get fucked the same time" Louis pondered but Harry had a better idea.   
"Why don't we fuck ourselves?"  
"What do you mean babe?"  
"Like dove, I'll lube up your hole and you can put your own dick inside you and same with me"  
"My baby always has the best ideas!" Louis cheered.

Part 1 of 8


End file.
